Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Gravattack
Gravattack is a new alien in Ben 10: Omniverse. His evolved form is Ultimate Gravattack. Appearance In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he has his Omniverse appearance but his Infinimatrix symbol is on his chest, and his core is on his forehead. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he has his Omniverse appearance but his core is blue and his Codontrix symbol is on his chest. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, he has his Omniverse''appearance, but the colors on his shorts are reversed, and his Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his ''Omniverse ''appearance, but his core has been moved to his upper chest, slightly smaller in size. He wears black shoulder pads, gloves, and boots with green stripes. The Omnimatrix IV symbol has been moved to his lower chest. Negative Gravattack has his ''Omniverse ''appearance, but with a burgundy color to his skin. In Ben 10: Unbound , he has his Omniverse but his core is green and the Omnitrix is located there. Fan Fiction Appearances *He will start appearing in Ahmad 15 in End of Arguments. *It will also appear in season 3 of JUU. *Gravattack will also appear in Will 10 X. *It will be a starter in Ben 10: Backyard Adventures. *Gravattack will also appear in Ben 10: Legends. *Gravattack is scheluded to appear in Mig 10: Gamaverse. *He will debut sometime in Noah 10. *He will appear in Super Omniverse as well as Go Busters. *He will appear in Ben 10 multiverse *He is in Amoshtrix *He is set to appear in the 2nd season of Ben 10 Alien Alliance Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He is the same. He appears in 99 For A Change to fight Superior Spider-Mankey. Ben 10: Super Omniverse He now has the Supertrix on his chest and he has fingerless gloves. He appears in Heroes Divided. Albedo 10 Appearances *TBA John Smith 10 Gravattack was unlocked when Brago grabs the Omnitrix, allowing it to scan his DNA. Appearances By John *The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) (used by clone 1) *John Smith 10 Christmas Special (x2) By Ultimate John *The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By John *Couples Retreat (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Map of Infinity (John Smith 10) *Out of Luck *The Secret of Chromastone (John Smith 10) *Trip to Naboo *Reunion (John Smith 10) By Metal John *Metal John (episode) Distant Worlds By Ultimate John *Manipulation (first re-appearance) *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 2 (x2) By John *Checkmate (John Smith 10) (with a broken arm) Phantom Watch By John *The Sixth Round (first re-appearance) *Castle Maze *Ultimates (John Smith 10) By Bioids *The Final Battle Part 2 (John Smith 10) Ancient Times By John 10,000 *His World Part 1 (first re-appearance) *His World Part 2 Spacewalker By John *Monster of the Earth (first re-appearance) (x2) *Republic City (by clone 2) By Ben *A Little Like Home (accidental transformation; selected alien was Way Big) Kingdom Hearts By John *Halloween Town (first re-appearance) * Twilight Town *Phantom of Twilight By Zexion *Hollow Bastion By Phantom X *End of the World Part 1 John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Gravattack first appears being summoned from the black materia, having the power to summon a meteor to the planet and destroy it. Appearances Summoned by Rob Lucci *Illusions By John *Friends (JSXFF) *Sister Ray 'dylan 10 ultimate omniverse' Appearnce: Good twin evil twin Ben 10: The Omniwars Ben first uses Gravattack in We The Conquerors as he fights Vilgax and Psyphon. He uses his gravity powers to hurl the two enemies around before he makes Vilgax's ship go on red alert, causing the three of them to crash in Anur Transyl. He is voiced by David Kaye. The Adventures of Clockwork and Eatle In The Adventures of Clockwork and Eatle, Gravattack lives peacefully high in the Dragon Mountains. He is eventually found by Clockwork and Eatle and begged to defeat Kickin Hawk. He will first appear in the series in The Gravity of the Situation, Part 1. Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Voice: David Kayne Appearances *Break Out (BTDW)'' (first reappearance) Appearances Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *''99 For A Change (first reappearance) Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *Clown Catastrophe (first reappearance) *Quest to Conquer Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed *Stress, Stress and More Stress (first reappearance, unintentional transformation) Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Unknown Ben 10: The Omniwars *We The Conquerors (first re-appearance) *Puppets on a String Bishop 10 In the Original Series, Bishop didn't know how to use Gravattack's powers well yet. By Bishop 10: Time War, Bishop has mastered Gravattack's powers. Bishop 10 Appearances *Pilot (Bishop 10) (Gravattack was the first alien Bishop turned into) *Hear Me Cry (Gravattack was used to battle Papa Puppet's Puppet) *At World's End (Part 1) (Gravattack failed to close a black hole) Bishop 10: Time War *Evolution (Gravattack flies to a planet before getting pulled in) Gallery Pro Gravattack.png|Pro Gravattack gr.png|Gravattack in max 13 Noahgravattack.png|Noah 10 Gravattack Gravattack Albedo.png|Albedo 10 Gravattack Stan as Gravattack.png|Stan as Gravattack Will Graviton.png|Gravattack In Will 10 X Kirby rook.png|Gravattack in Ben 10: Pro Evolutions 48-Graviton.PNG|Joseph as Gravattack in Super Omniverse Nega Gravatack.png|Nega Glen as Gravattack|link=Gravattack (G10) ultimate gravattack.png|Ultimate Gravattack|link=Ultimate Gravattack danscheid. Png|danscheid IMG00256.jpg|His toy MCGravattackSkin.png Ben 10,000 Gravattack.png Gravattack Meme.PNG Gravattack Comic.png 210px-Gravattack OV 8-1-.png Gravattack action pic.png BTDW Gravattack.png|Gravattack in BTDW Gravattack 12.png|In ''Chris 12 BTE Gravattack.png|Gravattack in BTE Albedo as Gravattack.png|Albedo as Gravattack Category:Aliens Category:Gravity aliens Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Category:Canon Aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Category:Planets Category:Kai 10 Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Aliens Category:John Smith 10 Category:Strength aliens Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Incredible Ned 10 Category:Incredible Ned 10 Aliens Category:Amoshtrix Aliens Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Hero Category:Ben 10: Galactic Smash Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Ben 10: Omni-Generation Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse (Ulti) Category:Bishop 10 Aliens Category:Gyrokinetic Aliens Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Aliens Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Category:Omniverse Aliens